Up to the greatest extent
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Ever since reverting back to her pureblood stature Yuuki has been rubbing it off in Zero's face that Kaname chose her and not him. Finally fed up with it he decided a little cat fight was in need to be taken place. But what does Kaname have to say in all this? How about the chairman? KxZ originally a oneshot Warnings inside!
1. Catfights, Cancellations, Revalations

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK**

**Rating: for the comments and foul words**

**Follow: twitter: mesuinunouta**

**Livejournal: mesuinunouta**

Kaein Cross observed the occupants in his room: Kaname , Sayori the prefect that replaced Yuuki, Zero and Yuuki. He especially examined two people: a petite young brunette girl and a lean silver haired boy both were glaring at each other from their respective seats ready to pounce at each other.

Kaein sighed adjusting his glasses and then rubbed his temples

"Now please tell me, Sayori-san. What exactly happened between Zero and Yuuki?" He laced his fingers at this

Sayori tensed up, looking up from the chair beside the wall. Her sand colored eyes reflected suprise

"Erm..." She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Her throat suddenly went dry. Really she loved her best friend but she couldn't cover up the things said friend had been doing these past few days to the other it was just too horrible and childish in her opinion

"Well, Wakaba-san?" Kaein raised an eyebrow at the almond haired girl resting his chin on his laced fingers

"Yeah Yori-chan, tell them what really happened" The short girl cheekily smiled yet doe-like eyes looked back at her conveying a hidden message within them

Sayori avoided those eyes; she then met amethyst eyes looking straight at her. She saw the hurt and despair hidden in those irises

She sighed, she couldn't afford to lie and she wouldn't not under this situation

"Alright, it started with class change-over..." she started explaining once her throat found the saliva it needed

_**Flashback**_

_It was just another regular day at Cross Academy; the sun was about to set leaving a very nice red-orange-yellow blending color effect, there were even a few stars starting making their way out at the night sky. A gentle cold breeze lingered in the air. Yep all was peaceful... _

_"Kyaaa!" Or so Sayori would have wanted to think_

_"Will you girls just shut up! I'm in super shitty mode and if you don't shut your traps I'll completely waste you!" Zero shouted*_

_And it worked; the peacefulness described earlier was back, until... _

_*CLANG*_

_The ringing of the metal gates signaled that the vampires from the night class were about to go out of their hole._

_"3... 2... 1..." Zero silently counted before covering his ears just in time before the long awaited 'KYA!'_

_The girls instantly took out their cameras, pens & papers and other accessories that they think are useful when meeting the gorgeous beasts while shouting things not suitable for children_

_Zero just looked to the side, he didn't mind them, and he did not want to mind them. His thoughts drifted over to the man who held his heart. He could take it that his ex-boyfriend Kaname Kuran is now currently dating his bitchy adopted sister. What he couldn't take is that Yuuki is flaunting it out right in front of him making him feel like crap for actually hoping that Kaname would choose him over her._

_'Speaking of the bitchy she devil here she comes' _

_When he looked straight back again he now saw that Yuuki was infront of him, she was hugging Kaname's right arm possessively and she had a twisted smile across her face_

_"Kana darling, I'm really happy that you chose me over this little wanna be hunter." Yuuki started smiling over her fiancé not noticing the silverette's hands make a fist_

_But Sayori noticed the said action, and quickly came over close enough so when a fight is going to happen she would easily be in the middle. The day class girls hurried away from the scene not wanting to see it_

_"I mean, who does he think he is, a lowly vampire hunter pinning for a pureblood prince of your stature, such a social climber! He doesn't see how perfect we are like this"_

_Zero's body was now shaking violently, his eyes started to tear up but he won't allow that slut to gain the satisfaction of seeing him so broken down. _

_Kaname saw this and just wanted to run over to his beautiful jewel, but can't cause his right arm was being held captive by the devil incarnate _

_**'Oh just you wait Yuuki, just you wait'**_

_"And to top it all..." _

_Yuuki wasn't able to finish the sentence for she was forced to step back and let go of her brother's arm by the sting that was making itself clear on her cheek, she slowly touched it and then looked at the boy, and his hand was raised indicating that he indeed slapped her _

_"Why you...!" Yuuki screamed before looking at the night class students making a small eye command for to attack the man_

_Takuma saw that look, he didn't want to do it but it was an absolute command from a Kuran princess so they stance themselves and were ready to pounce to only find Kaname's arm blocking them._

_Seeing that the vampires won't be attacking anytime soon, Zero pounced on the opportunity_

_"Yuuki, I was wondering how hard you have to slap somebody to put a little sense in them..." Zero hardened his look on her _

_"But I see that slap wasn't hard enough" _

_"Ha! You pathetic level D if you're gonna insult me, at least be creative about it!" she barked at him_

_"Well, Yuuki I only have one thing to say to you: if you opened a book as much as you opened your legs__.__ You would be pretty God damn smart and would think of a better come back" He hissed_

"_Why you..!" And Yuuki suddenly jumped on the ex-human, slapping him on the face._

_**End of flashback**_

"In the end, they were fighting and it took all of our strengths to peel them away from each other. I'd say we're quite lucky that none of them actually had shed even a drop of blood" Sayori ended her narration

Yuuki couldn't believe her ears, Sayori her bestfriend didn't even try to lie, didn't even bat an eyelash while telling the story, and didn't even side with her.

'_It's all that ex-human's fault!'_

Kaname saw his sister's face harden; he won't allow Yuuki to hurt his beloved again. So when he saw her hand raised to slap Zero's cheek he quickly grabbed on to it and with his other arm slapped Yuuki instead.

"Kaname. why on earth did you slap me?" Yuuki along with the other occupants in the room were shocked with what the Kuran prince did to his future bride

"I won't have you hurting Zero again" His voice was cold, really cold it sent shivers down everyone's spine

"Why not, I'm you fiancée not that useless ex-human" Her voice was dripping with venom

"I have done some thinking; I don't care about what the council says anymore. I want to be with Zero" His eyes locked with the boy who was silent the whole exchange

"What are you saying?" Yuuki's voice was shaking

"What I'm saying is that I'm officially cancelling our engagement"

Zero couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Here was Kaname Kuran calling off his engagement with Yuuki and even confessing that he wants to be with Zero.

"Hahahaha..." Yuuki was slowly clapping her hands after a long period of just standing

"Very funny,Kaname onii-san"

Kaname raised a brow with this

'Wasn't she supposed to be a. Screaming b. crying hysterically c. running away or d. All of the above' the prince mentally listed in his head

"Do you really think those old council freaks will simply agree on your decision?" She smiled maliciously while she explained, her brown eyes cackling in twisted humor

"Remember you need an heir"

Zero's eyes widened, She was right Kaname needed an heir for the Kuran throne, and Zero being genetically male, couldn't possibly give him an heir

Kaname sensed Zero's agitation and looked at Kaein, Whom he nodded at

The headmaster saw the prince's nod and he quickly knew what Kaname wanted to tell him.

"Ehem" Kaein cleared his throat

"I know a solution for that problem" His eyes bore into Yuuki's

Truth be told, Kaein Cross was the one who worked hard on getting the Kuran prince and his overly cute son together. So it's only natural for him to help them with their dilemma. Cause no matter how much he loved Yuuki he wouldn't have her ruining what he was able to establish. And that was Zero's happiness.

Yuuki and also Yori's eyes widened at the statement

"What do you mean by that father?" the word **'father'** was forced thinking it will sway the chairman off on helping the two guys.

**TBC**

**Ok I know that is one major cliffie! But I feel sooo bad since I don't update any of my stories. And yes I'm very very busy with Uni, so I cannot update I can just post little one-shots. If they are too long I will separate them. But this particular oneshot is a 2 chapter story, So If I ever get the chance to finish/continue this I will. **

**Also this fic is actually based on facebook's status shuffle app. I took 2 or 3 bitchy comments and made Zero and Yuuki fight with them. So bitchy I know I was planning on making them argue more but I ran out of bitchy comments that can be thrown back and forth. **

**And I actually crave for another catfight between them sooo... I'll save that for future fanfics! Lol, I'll post updates on Livejournal and twitter so follow me there :D**

***So the sentence that Zero was spitting at the Day Class students, well I took that out of a yaoi manga it's called Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de A very very cute yaoi manga **


	2. Blackblood Charm and Solutions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight_

* * *

"_What do you mean by that father?" the word __**'father'**__ was forced thinking it will sway the chairman off on helping the two guys._

Kaein just sighed seeing through the petite brunette's obvious lie but he won't crumble because for everyone's sake he's going to do this even if it would hurt the girl

He first glanced at Sayori who has been quiet this whole time

"Wakaba-san, will you please excuse us as we talk about our little dilemma? I'm sorry but it's too important that we keep this 'solution' of mine a secret"

"Of course chairman" Sayori stated whilst packing up her things and immediately leaving the office

"Now I will ask all of you to sit down because explaining all of this is going to take a while"

The male one did what he was told and sat back at the far corner while the bitch I mean female bulldog; once again sat down beside the hunter sending acid covered glares to his direction while the silver haired teen sent venom induced missiles hurdling to the bulldog.

Kaein sat back down also because he knew this would take so much time.

"First of all Zero, do you know the tale of Gabriel and Jude Montenegro?" He began softly

Zero blinked at the sudden question that was hurled at him

"I believe I've had heard of them throughout the hunter's association office here and there" the silverette began "All I know is that they are twin Russian vampire blackbloods* who were in a dilemma of how they were going to get an heir when they were both men and were inlove with each other"

"Exactly and we all know that Russian blackbloods council are as or a little bit more sensitive on the topic of an heir that not even the subfamilies are allowed to bare the heir of the main family" Cross looked at them squarely in the eye which made all except for Kaname to freeze

"But two years later Jude Montenegro was spotted outside their mansion with a baby boy in his arms who had the same pale white complexion, same aquamarine tresses, the same golden cat like eyes and the striking aura; features that only a true Montenegro from the main family could possess" the chairman narrated

Zero completely stood up looking really surprised and scared at the same time

"B-b-but how can that be, the features of the main and subfamily of the Montenegros are totally different from each other!" Zero questioned "pale white skin, aquamarine hair, yellow cat eyes, and an aura that can accept anyone but also frighten them, a pure Montenegro blackblood"

"While the subfamily has the same pale white skin but not as pale as the main family, instead of aquamarine they have jet black hair, equally black irises and the aura is much more submissive compared to the main"

"How can that happen; in the situation: if a member of the Main family mates with the subfamily and they produce an offspring that offspring's features will be a mixture of both the main and sub family" Zero finished completely astonished

"While the child Jude is carrying has all the characteristics the main family only has and no one in the main family is a woman. The only explanation of that is…" The chairman trailed off

"They had discovered a way that will give them an heir without mating some stranger and was able to do it when they themselves had mated" Kaname spoke and stood up

"and whatever charm they had use, that will be the one we will be using when I finally claim that delectable body of yours when we mate" Kaname lustily finished the statement while looking at Zero almost hungrily

Upon hearing the lust oozing from the pureblood's voice Zero immediately turned a 100 level stage of red but there was still something he needed to confirm

"So does mean that you'll really leave her for me?" He looked up at Kaname as he stood up walking to meet him at the far end corner of the room

"I think I already said that" the brunette smiled as Zero reached him

"But, why would you do that?" Zero's insecurities began to bubble up as he once again remembered how Kaname chose Yuuki over him

"You're asking why," Kaname lifted the silverette's chin to meet his hypnotizing amethyst orbs expressing Zero's fear that Kaname might be just messing with him "why I'm cancelling an engagement with my pureblood sister and going after a lowly level D like you, why I'm risking my reputation, my kin, my very being to mate with you while using a charm that could harm us both if it will not succeed in putting a little ball of hope into your stomach, why I rearranged my pieces and made the pawn into my queen, yes Zero why?"

Zero forced himself to look down in the middle of Kaname's rant and unfortunately missed the twinkle, warmth and various other emotions in the said pureblood's red wine hues.

"I could think of so many things but I'll only say the most important ones" He once again lifted up the boy's chin and looked into his orbs

"You enraptured me into loving your entire being: your hatred towards vampires, the will you show to fight the bloodlust that consumes you day by day, your disrespect to my superiority, your cold yet at the same time caring personalities, when I first held your lilac gaze I knew I had already fallen deep but was too stubborn to admit it, your silver tresses which lights up whenever it is grazed upon the sun's warm ray or the moon's cool lighting and your lips which had been never been kissed were heavenly at the first taste but got better every time I closed the spaces between us I can write a whole book on you and just you and it won't ever be enough." Kaname finished

Zero was speechless by the confession and if his face was at stage level 100 red then it shot up to 1000 when the pureblood started to kiss his forehead, eyelids, nose but when he finally thought that Kaname was about to kiss his lips he felt the pureblood being dragged back and felt a familiar sting once again on his cheek

"That's as far as you and Kaname go you filthy level D" A dark voice echoed through out the office

* * *

**Guess who said that. Lol I think you already got the idea who ruined the KanaZe moment hehe. I know I took about 5 months to finally update this but I swear I got so stressed out the whole 2 semesters in Uni especially when I reported for a demon professor and suddenly got hit with the bad case of the time of the month well long story short I flunked that report but on the bright side after that horrible week I got another reporting in a different subject but the professor is equally demonic but surprisingly I got 97/100 wooohooo! **

**So here's a sweet chapter, apology, and not-Christmas related fanfic hope you guys enjoyed it! Owh yeah the Russian blackbloods were based on the anime "Blackblood Brothers" I know the story was located in Hong Kong but I swear I kept getting the vibe that I wanted it to be in Russia. Lol weird aren't I? Again hope you enjoyed it! Read and review **


End file.
